Where it all went wrong
by TheAwesomePandaChan
Summary: In this story maka had a great life. Then soul left because of personal issues. Makas parents start abusing her. So she pushes everyone away. Soul comes back. Can soul save her? It's rated T because the self harm and violence isn't that descriptive. I have a better summary on the story. Don't like don't read.


**Hello I'm xoxohanaChan8998, and this is my first fan fiction.  
Disclaimer:no,i don't and never will own soul eater or the soul eater cast.i do own Delaney, Sierra, Matt, and Drake unfortunately.  
summary: In this story her parents didn't divorce used to have an amazing life when she and her friends were eleven. Then Soul left, because his family thought it would be best if he came home, and learned about the family business. What he didn't know was when he'd come back in three years everything would've changed. Maka's parents started arguing, because Spirit keeps cheating on Kami. Although they stayed together, because it would look bad for their businesses if they were an unhappy family. so Kami and Spirit started drinking and smoking to relieve the stress. So eventually they became drunkards and alcoholics. Then they started to beat and completely torture maka. If she ever told someone they would hurt her and the other person. So she pushed everyone away by becoming mute, not talking at all, she also avoided people, and became an empty shell. Then everyone started bullying and hating her, while her friends just pitied Maka be broken forever, or will Soul save her? its rated T because the violence and self harm isn't very descriptive. If you don't like it don't read it. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**maka's pov:**

My name is maka Albarn,and I hate my life. I'm fourteen by the way. I barely started high school Everybody hates me. I'm not being one of those teenage drama queens. I'm literallly the schools punching bag. Although I'm not surprised, because apparently it's very easy to dislike me.

My parents hate me too. I don't know what I did, but they think I'm a piece of shit. they also think I'm selfish for wanting to breathe the same air they do. They treat me like a disobedient slave more than a daughter. They also have to abuse me everyday. So now I always have to wear long-sleeved shirts, and leggings under my skirts. Most of the scars they give me will never heal.

I seek comfort in the blade too. Yes, I cut myself. I know aren't I pathetic, but it's the only thing that brings me happiness.

This started when Soul left. My parents were always arguing, but all of sudden Spirit started cheating on my mom. So now we are more of an unhappy family. I guess I am very easy to hate, and be an anger outlet for them. People at school also think I'm easy to pick on.

So now you know I'm an unloved being just like my parents say so. I can't really blame them though. If you want people to love you, you got to love yourself. I hate myself, and as far as I know nobody loves me. Anyway after all the shit that's happened to me I don't believe in love.  
**Still maka's pov:**

I just woke up five minutes ago. yay! Another day of bullying and abuse. sarcasm intended.

I lived in a two-story black and red house with the curtains always covering the windows. I guess my life and the lack of light made me insomniac, and I get horrible 's the gloomiest house on the block. Well the only reason the grass is cut in this house is because I have to do all the chores. I even have to cook. My parent's room are spotless and normal, because i clean them. Did I mention my room was in the attic. It's so dark in there. It feels like I sleep on a bed of nails. I don't even have a blanket. All i really have is a closet full of nerdy clothes and a laptop, because Stein bought me one.I'm so grateful to Stein, because he's always trying to help me. He also knows about the abuse and bullying. So basically we have a four bedroom house(two of the rooms are guest bed rooms)with two bathrooms,a kitchen,living room, and a basement which was filled with Spirit's and Kami's alcohol and smokes.  
yes, my parents are alcoholics and 's a very sad life.I hoped my parents wouldn't be awake,but life never goes my way. I can already hear them yelling at each other.

Kami was dressed in a business women suit, and Spirit was dressed in a tuxedo." You worthless man your always cheating on me", yelled Kami. "I'm not cheating on you I'm just playing with other women", Spirit yelled back. "Playing with women that's a stupid excuse, and who was that blond bimbo you were fucking in your room today",said Kami."Her name is Vanessa, and she's a better woman than you are", said Spirit. They kept arguing back and forth.

It made me sick watching my parents arguing. The only reason they stay together is to not look bad for their business. They own a chain of car dealerships all over the world. Mabey I can sneak out the window to school. Too late they already saw me. "Where are you going you worthless piece of crap", said Kami "To school", I answered. "It's to early to go to school", said 's not like she's wrong. it is 5 a.m. right now. I only go to school this early, so I can avoid my bullies. "You haven't even made us breakfast yet",Spirit said it like it was my job. "Yes I did, I made you it last night, so you could heat it up in the morning", I answered. "must we do everything around here",yelled kami. No,because you don't do anything, I thought.

Suddenly I felt very scared."How dare you talk to us like that",yelled Spirit as he came up to me, and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, and coughed up some blood. Kami joined in, and slapped me so hard I was sure it would leave a I felt Spirit smash a vase on my head. Then I felt blood. Spirit slammed me on the wall for what I think was about 7 times. Then Kami hit me with an iron bat on the leg. She purposely held back, so she wouldn't break my leg, because people will notice if I have a broken leg. My leg was just bleeding. They kept kicking and punching me for a few more minutes. Then they left. I heard Kami say, "You deserve this you bitch". I stayed silent through it all. What did I do to deserve this? Why am i in this hell?

I slowly picked myself up. I limped to the bathroom,and took a shower. I washed away all the blood. All the while i had tears streaming down my face. Everyone of my scars tell a story. My once smooth skin is now smeared all over with scars. What did i do to deserve this life? I got out of the shower and I put concealer on all my bruises, so nobody would notice them. It's not like anyone would notice though. Then I reached for my blade. I ran the blade expertly through my arms. I felt warm blood ooze out. I liked the red color. It felt so good. It was my only outlet in this world. It was also my first addiction. I looked at the ugly red lines on my arms in disgust,but if my life keeps going like this I'll probably never stop. Soon i even concealed the angry red lines.

I had on green vest over my blue long-sleeved shirt. I also had on blue and green striped leggings under me blue plaid skirt. Plus, I obviously had a lot of makeup on. I looked at the time. It was 7:30 a.m. I only had 30 more minutes before school started.

Thankfully, my parents already left to work. I limped and ran all the way to school, because I was worried I'd be late. I am a straight A's student after all, and I always score 1st on tests. That's most of the reason I'm bullied. Also people think I think I'm better than them, because I'm mute at school. Nobody would save me if i talked anyway. It also helps me push people away, because my parents said if I told anyone about the abuse they'd hurt the both of us.

(the school looks like the one in the soul eater anime) In front of my school I saw my old group of friends: Black-star, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, and Kid. They gave me looks of sadness and pity. I knew they cared about me. They should just forget me. I'm not worth it. I'm too broken to be fixed. Wait I looked closer is that Soul that's with them. Didn't he leave 3 years ago, because of some personal family issues. He looked at me with shock written all over his face. They all stared at the leg I was limping on. I hoped he doesn't get involved with me. He looked like he was going to come over to me, so I just ran inside to my locker.

I just wanted to disappear. Why did soul have to come? He's so stubborn. Why can't he ignore me? My parents will hurt him. He and my old friends have to understand that I'm not worth it, and I can never truly love or be loved. I just wish this day to end. It's funny how my wishes never come true.

I saw the school slut Blair come my way. She had on a tiny black dress. She also had a lot of makeup on,because without it she'd look like the walking dead. She looked like she was going to a strip club instead of school. All the boys love her, and the teachers think she's an angel. Her two friends Delaney and Sierra tagged along. Delaney had on a tiny blue dress with her short raven hair. Sierra had on a tiny green dress with brunette hair. All 3 girls had on a lot of makeup on and had on high heels. Ugh, why did most girls her age have to dress like sluts? She even brought her two bodyguards Matt and Drake who i liked to call her dogs. Matt had a black t-shirt and jeans on, and Drake had a white t-shirt and jeans on. They bath had put on Nickes. Man this isn't my day. Matt and Drake had a cruel smile on their faces. Blair should just go tell her dogs to sniff a tree or something. "Hey mute bitch your late today, and I don't like to wait", said Blair.

Matt and Drake slammed me on the locker on my already bruised back. It hurt like a bitch. They said," Now its time for you to be punished". "you can't even do anything about it, because you don't have a weapon", said Delaney. I knew she was right, and she knew I'd never break the rule that says you can't fight back without a weapon, and a teacher watching. Delaney slapped my face, and Blair was punching me everywhere. Matt and Drake of course helped her beat me up. while Sierra was videotaping the whole thing, so they could watch it later. My leg felt tortured. I felt bruises form, but my parents always do worse. They were laughing at me, and making fun of my muteness. I was expecting a sharp pain to come, but instead I heard someone say,"It's not cool to gang up on cute girl".

It was Soul and he looked so angry like he had a killing intent. He grabbed Matt's hand before he could punch me. I'm thankful he saved me, but now I have to be horrible and mute to him too. It's obvious he isn't going to leave me, and I can't let my parents hurt him. I quickly got up, and ran to class. Over my shoulder I heard Soul say,"maka wait". My bruises were concealed in my clothes.

I barely made it to class when the bell rang. I heard whispers like freak,loser, and mute bitch. It still hurt, but I chose to ignore it. I wish I was with my blade right now. Five minutes later, soul, Blair, Delainey, Sierra, Matt, and, Drake came in. Soul didn't have a scratch on him, but Matt and Drake looked like they were beaten to bloody pulp. The girls just looked terrified. The sight of my bullies made me smile for a minute. Stein was lecturing them, but he had a smile on his face. Soul and I locked eyes, I had on an emotionless expression, while he on a worried sat down right next to me, and tried to talk to me, but I never talked back. So he just got lost into whatever Stein was saying. I already knew what he was talking about , so I wrote a poem, and a tear slid down my I didn't know was that soul saw my poem and tear.

**maka's poem a silent cry for help:**

_though i may seem strong_

_'tis one thing for which i long _

_to be loved and adored_

_till that day comes i shall be flawed_

_people don't see my sorrow_

_i don't know how to make it to tomorrow_

_occasionally i feel why can't i just die_

_yet i live on and fake a happy lie_

_i am dying inside yet none shall know_

_till it's way to late and i have to go_

_depart not on my terms or choice_

_if only someone could hear my silent voice  
mabey a punishment for a previous life_

_just my luck to live with strife_

_a life of constant rejections_

_a road to follow no directions_

_i am lost in the vast void alone_

_someday mabey i will find my home_

_yet i know with the curse that is to live_

_if only it was to be broken for a while so i can give_

_my heart my soul to adore_

_just one brief moment to the fore_

_yet i will stand as strong as i am able_

_looking to begin my fairytail and fable_

_but it must be real not fake _

_i don't want to be alone for my sake_

_i need to join with a soul akin_

_to let my life anew begin_

_can anyone hear my silent cry_

_help me please before i wither and die_

**How did you like the story. In the next chapter im going to explain how soul feels. If i did something wrong tell me, because i want to get better at writing. ****Review****, and I'll go on a cookie overdose.**


End file.
